Pan's Sister VS Hook's Son
by Neverland Adventurer
Summary: Everyone knows about the famous boy who never grew up, Peter Pan. But, what happens when Peter finds out that he has a long lost twin sister named Amber, and Hook has a long lost son named Wilson? Will these two kids be enemies? How will Peter handle having a sister who's exactly like him? Read to find out! (My cover image is the way Peter looks in this Fanfic, just with red hair!)
1. A New FInd

**A New Find**

Forever 14- year -old Peter Pan flew through the epic, green, and beautiful valleys of the magical island of Neverland, the sun shining down on his shorter brownish hair, revealing its bright, amazing reddish brown color in the sunlight. (He does not look like any version of him in any book or movie, but he does look epic.) He then flew fast through the Neverwood forest, now getting rained on, because it started to get really cloudy, and then he flew to his Lost Boys' tree house hideout. The shirt made of green leaves he wore was now soaking wet from the rain. It stuck to his skin, and so did his greenish brown colored skinny shorts that went down to his knees. He tried to fly faster, but since it started to rain so hard, he realized it was going to be a little difficult. He needed to get to his Lost Boys fast, because he needed to warn them that Hook, his enemy, was trying to find them all and try to kill them.

Peter finally got to his Lost Boys hideout, and thank goodness he arrived before Hook did. "Lost Boys!" He called out, while sliding to the inside of their secret tree house. "What Peter?" Cried out six dirty younger boys, (they all are the same versions of the Lost Boys and Peter featured in my 1st Fan Fiction story). "Hook and his crew are comin'. Grab all the weapons in here you can find boys, and get ready to shoot or attack. "Yes sir!" They all shouted, and ran to every part of their tree house, finding all kinds of daggers, slingshots; practically anything they could use as weapons for fighting evil and real pirates. Some of the Lost Boys ran outside, behind their secret slide entrance. They ran behind their giant tree. The rest stayed inside, ready to throw things at Hook and his pirate crew.

They all heard angry voices coming towards them. "Get ready guys. I'll tell ya when to attack." Peter whispered as he knelt behind the tree. He had his dagger raised, ready to attack. He peered over, watching the surrounding areas _very _carefully. Then, Hook and all the other pirates were in view. Right when they came close enough for all 7 boys, (6 Lost Boys, 7th boy being Peter), to shoot at Hook, Peter shouted loudly: "Attack!" Rocks flew in the air, hitting Hook and his crew. The Lost Boys and Peter raised their swords and daggers, running at the evil pirates at their fastest running speed. They all fought pretty good, but the boy who was a very skilled swordsman was Peter. He always as the only one who could fight Captain Hook. Peter always won every battle.

"Looks like it's you and me again ya old codfish." Peter said, floating up in mid air. "No it isn't, Pan." Said Hook, fixing his pirate hat with his hook. Just then, a younger boy, who had short dark hair and a little darker colored skin came from behind Hook, Hook's sword in his hand. He looked a lot like Hook in the face. "Meet my long lost son, Wilson, Peter Pan. He is a very skilled swordsman, and he can easily fight and kill you and your idiot Lost Boys in a second. I recently discovered him after he came to the Neverland from America. He looks just like me. I was going to kill him until he told me who he and his mother were. His mother is me long dead wife. I couldn't believe it. And he knows how to fight. He shall get rid of you. And if me own son can't Pan, I'll be glad to do it myself." _There is another Hook? And Hook once had a wife?_ That thought gave Peter a disturbed feeling inside.

There was also a moving bag beside Wilson. It sounded like someone was screaming inside it. "Who's in there?" Peter demanded to Hook. "Bring her over." Hook said to one of his pirates. The bag opened, and a girl came tumbling out onto the ground. She looked a lot like Peter. She seemed to be the same age as him and Wilson: 14. Everyone was stunned. "Who's that?" Asked Peter out of confusion and curiosity. "Wilson says her name is Amber. Amber Pan, and he came here to Neverland with her from America. They were once best friends, but now they're enemies. And, well, Wilson here says Amber is your sister, Pan. And if my son here kills you and your Lost Boys, he'll kill yer sister, too.

**How do ya like this story so far? Please review this story! **


	2. The First Fight

**A/N: If anyone would like to see what Peter Pan in this FanFic looks like, imagine him looking EXACTLY like this guy on the book cover picture for this fanfic: (it's of Baelfire in Once Upon a Time), but imagine him with red hair. Hope ya like this chapter! Please review! **

**The **_**First**_** Fight**

Peter couldn't believe he has an actual sister. And, that Hook; _Hook_, his _**ENEMY**_, has a son that can fight really good. Now he'll have to fight two evil idiots to keep not only himself and his Lost Boys alive, but keep his newly discovered sister alive, too. A lot has been discovered in the past thirty minutes. He also has to fight good. _Very _good. After all, he is the epic Peter Pan.

"Time to fight, _Wilson Hook_." Said Peter, putting a disgusted emphasis on Wilson's name. Peter looked over at his sister, Amber, who was looking meanly at Wilson, her enemy. Her hands were tied behind her back with a rope. She also has brownish blonde hair and was wearing ripped clothes, like Wilson. Amber also had a cloth stuck inside her mouth to prevent her from talking. She looked over at Peter; he could see Amber was pretty much just like him, because he could tell her hazel green eyes were craving an adventure, and that she was longing to and knew she could absolutely fight Wilson alongside her epic brother.

Peter raised his dagger. Wilson said: "You think you can beat me, Peter Pan? Doubt you can. You know why? Cuz' I have the _best_ training out of anyone here, that's what. And ya think it's all just a silly little game, 'cuz that's what my father here tells me you love to play. Well, since ya love games so much, how 'bout we call this one _**You die?"**_Wilson swung his sword at Peter, the blade now not even an inch from Peter's throat, being blocked by Peter's dagger. He was freakin' quick. Peter's right hand was trembling. Wilson was strong, and so was Peter. Peter, with all his strength, his dagger still blocking Wilson from slicing Peter's body to pieces, lifted himself off the ground, then landing and standing diagonally in front of Wilson, the blade still threatening his life. His strength finally pushed the sword from him. The dagger and sword clashed. Both were fighting really good. Peter felt like he was fighting Wilson's father, Peter's biggest enemy of all. That's how good Wilson was.

Peter flew up at one moment. He had dodged Wilson's aggressive strikes, and decided to fly down as fast as he can to take Wilson down to the ground. He flew down, and his dagger hit the sword. His strength was immense now, though he's only 14. This was from his sudden intense adrenaline rush, because he was so determined to take this boy down and save himself, his Lost Boys and his sister. "You're going down, Wilson Hook! Ha-Ha!" Laughed Peter heroically, as he flew fast, his strength and his dagger throwing the evil captain Hook's own son, Wilson hard onto the ground. Wilson was bleeding a little, because Peter had broken his arm. His body was now quivering. Hook ran over to his son. "You evil little bratty twit! How such an _evil _little devil boy you are!" Hook grabbed his sword from his injured son's hurt arm/hand, and lunged at Peter. "You will pay for breaking my sons arm. You will pay for everything you have ever done to me, Pan! I shall end your horrid, stupid, life right here, right now. You will never get to show anyone you stupid 'greatness', _Peter Pan_". His eyes turned a fierce red. Peter rose up into the air once again. He shouted at the evil pirate: "I have already shown everyone here how great I am. And, we had a deal, Hook. You said that if Wilson killed me and my Lost Boys, you'll kill my sister, too. Well, I beat Wilson. And, I have beaten you, countless times, Hook. Now, you will give me my sister, or _you_ shall pay with your own life if you do anything to her." Hook walked up to the descending boy, menacingly. "You can take 'yer horrid sister, Pan. You win this time, but I will be back. I will train my son even better so he and I shall fight you again. And this time, **you. will. die." **Hook grabbed Amber, and threw her next to Peter. Peter said: "I shall train my sister to fight. Even though I never knew I had a sister until a little while ago, I know she's exactly like me. And, since she is my sister, she will be able to fight and beat you and Wilson like I do. Or, even better."


	3. A Bit of A Backstory

**A Bit of a Backstory **

Peter looked at Hook taking Wilson angrily back to his ship, going by a hidden trail through the Neverwood forest, his pirate crew following closely behind him. He was swearing fiercely at his 14 year old son, yelling at him, questioning him why he couldn't kill Peter and his Lost Boys. He literally dragged Wilson through the forest, completely not caring that Peter Pan had broken his son's arm and that Wilson was literally screaming from all the pain.

Peter went to Amber and untied the ropes still keeping her hands tied behind her back, and also removed the dirty cloth stuck inside of her mouth that the pirates used to keep her from talking. Peter ran toward the holes in the tree, used as slide entrances for him and his Lost Boys. He went to his slide, sliding down on his stomach, disappearing into the tree. So did all of the Lost Boys. Amber stood in front of the tree, her hands on her hips, just like Peter usually does. "That looks so fun!" She said, running over to one of the holes. She sat in one, and slid down. She finally got inside of the Boys' hideout, where all the Boys were playfully chasing eachother with mud and dirt. They all stopped at the sight of her. They ran over to her and started to stand around her. "So, Hook says 'yer Peter's sister. How do we know that he's not telling us the truth, and you're on his side, spying on us for him?" Said the blond Lost Boy, who's known as Flighty. "Yeah? How do we know that you're _really_ Peter's sister, and where did ya even come from, anyway?" Said all the Lost Boys at once. "I really _am_ Peter's sister. Right now, I am from the United States; a state called California. My life so far is a long story, considering it greatly includes Peter. Do ya guys wanna hear it?" Amber said energetically. All the boys ran over to her, and sat down on the floor in a circle. Peter sat right next to her, very interested to hear how this new girl really is his sister.

"Okay. So, the year right now is 2013. Peter was born on July 1st, 1902 in England, but of course everyone knows that he stays 14 forever, in Neverland. If he didn't, Peter would be 111 this year. As for me, I was born at the same time as Peter. We are twins, from what our parents used to say. I saw Peter be whisked away to Neverland by a beautiful fairy, when we were just babies. A few years later, when I turned five, our parents had another baby. His name was Elliot. I remember hearing the famous story of you coming back to the window, and seeing another baby with mom and dad. Not only did I hear about it, I saw you at the window. I could see you were jealous of this baby, Peter and I don't blame you for it. I continued to hear of all your stories, and my parents never forgot about you, Peter, though you forgot about them because you believed they forgot about you. I know you never saw me though. Right after Elliot was born, mom and dad knew you would never return. We moved to the United States after. Later on, Elliot died when he was very young. Also, once I turned 14, I looked the same. Every year passed, and I saw things changing around me, but myself and my age stayed the same. Our parents died, but I stayed the same age for years, from when I turned 14 in 1916, to still this day, in this year of 2013. I think since we are twins, and since ya went to Neverland, we both stopped aging because we were somehow connected.

Now, let me tell ya how I met Wilson. I was in 7th grade. He was friends with my best friend, Emelia. We were good friends, for many years. I noticed that he stayed the same age too. I never brought it up to him, though. Of course, I know _now _that this was because his father, Hook was here on Neverland like Peter, and stayed a man forever, not getting any older than he was when he arrived on the island before Peter did. We had to stay in the same school grades for a very long time, because we never got any older. We met new friends. But, as time went on, Wilson started to insult every single thing I did. This started pretty recently. I am not sure why he does this. The more and more he started insult me, the more I started to hate the guy. I started insulting him back, showing him how it feels, how evil he started to become. His hair grew longer even though he didn't age, and he started to look more and more like Hook. I realized also that his last name _was_ Hook. That was the weird thing. He started to become just like him. He started to say mean things about everyone. He seemed purely evil. Since I remembered that his last name was Hook and mine was Pan, every time we'd get angry at eachother, I would say that we were Peter Pan VS Captain Hook. Little did I realize at that moment that Wilson was really Captain Hook's son.

Then, recently, Wilson and I only started to get along when we talked about Pan VS Hook stories, comparing us to Peter Pan and James Hook themselves. The more and more I talked about ya, Peter, I remembered that that first time when you left with the fairy again and again in my mind, wanting to fly with Wilson to go here to Neverland, so we could really be Pan VS Hook, with you guys really here. I told myself I could fly, and I really did one night.

I flew all the way here to Neverland with Wilson, who was mad at me for dragging him here, and we landed in front of Hook's ship in the middle of the night, just a few days ago. I saw the evil Captain Hook come to investigate with Mr. Smee. He told Mr. Smee to tie us both up. Wilson then told Hook who he was, to try to let him untie him. Hook was gonna kill Wilson until he figured out that Wilson's mother long ago was Hook's long dead wife, whose name was Melinda, and he realized Wilson was his long lost son who also did not grow up like his greatest enemy, Peter Pan. He saw me too, and threatened to kill me because he thought I was gonna be an ally to you all and that I would probably be just like you, Peter, because he found out from Wilson that I could possibly be your sister. I was the only one who knew the truth: that I really _was _your sister.

A few days before Hook came over to have Wilson fight you all, he found out that Wilson could fight with a sword pretty well. He wanted to test out Wilson's fighting skills against you all to see if he can finally get rid of all you guys forever. I had to watch Hook see his son fight against his pirates first. I was worried at first, but, I already knew that if Wilson fought you, Peter, you would definitely win. He wasn't nearly as good as you. I knew my epic brother _could_ win. Then, today was the day you guys fought. And you won, Peter. I knew my epic brother _would _win. And, well, that's my big epic story, boys!"

Amber finally finished her true, epic story to the Lost Boys and Peter. All the Lost Boys couldn't believe they were sitting in front of Peter Pan's real sister. Peter couldn't believe that this girl remembered him when they were babies, and that she really _was_ his epic sister. Finally. Someone _just _like him is here on Neverland.


	4. The Secret to His Flying

**A/N: I own all of these versions of these characters, and all the events that place in this story. Please, do not use my concept of how Peter can fly or any other thing in this story! Please read and review! Hope ya all like this! **

**The Secret to His Flying**

Peter was kinda shocked to hear the entire, real story of his sister's existence. But, finding out these big new details of his life that he never knew about before wasn't gonna stop his adventurousness and curiosity about whatever else he could possibly want to do right now.

Amber looked over to where her epic twin brother stood talkin' to his Lost Boys, ready to go on the most epic of epic adventures with all of them. She then walked around their tree house, to see what she missed out on all these years. She walked to where Peter's room was. She walked in, and was amazed by all the many different things he had taken from Hook, all of the cool swords, daggers, rock slingshots, and bows and arrows he and his Lost Boys made and use frequently, and the many awesome things Peter had made when he was with Wendy and her brothers_ so_ many years ago.

Amber was looking at all these things, when she saw something sparkling on a big table next to everything Peter had mischievously taken from the evil Hook. "Whoa! What is that?" she said curiously, reaching her right hand out to touch the mysterious sparkly substance. Right as her hand touched it, the substance made a weird tingly sensation in her hand; then she heard a voice come from behind her. It was a small woman's voice, and she sounded _very _angry.

She turned around to find a tiny flying woman with curly shorter brownish colored hair and big blue eyes hovering in front of her, her body glowing a dark, angry red. _Yep, she definitely is mad_, Amber thought. She had beautiful sparkly white wings and wore a greenish yellow dress made out of many small leaves. This was a fairy. The fairy spoke: "Don't you _ever _touch that! What do you think you're doing? And, who are you? You are never allowed to ever touch _any_ of Peter's belongings, or I'll have you banished from this island, **forever**!" Amber looked back over at the sparkly object. "I'm Amber. You must be Tinkerbell. What is that? The sparkly thing you said I'm never supposed to touch?" The fairy looked annoyed. "Yes, I'm Tinkerbell. And that's Fairy Dust. You are _never_ to touch that, and only Peter can use it, besides me, of course. And why exactly are you here on this island, anyway?"

Amber was thinking. Then she said: "I am Peter Pan's twin sister. I know. Seems unreal, and nobody ever thought he ever even had a sister, let alone any type of _family _at one time. And I also came here with my enemy, Wilson, who is Hook's son. I have to learn to fight him, too. But, I also thought Peter doesn't use Fairy Dust. I thought he mysteriously had some sort of power inside that gives him the ability to fly."

"He does. And it's a secret to how he flies at any time. I'll only tell ya one thing. He doesn't put the dust on his body like everyone else. He made a mistake when he was learning to fly when he was very young and accidentally found the secret to flying anytime without having to use the dust. "

"And what _was_ that one mistake?", asked Amber, curiously. 'I'll never tell." said Tinkerbell. "I'm Peter's sister. I'll have to find out sometime, Tink." Taunted Amber. Tinkerbell sighed. "Ugh. Fine, I'll tell ya. But, only because your related to Peter, which is still hard to believe. When he was learning to fly as a very, very young child, I told him to sprinkle the dust on himself, and he will be able to float in midair. But, being the playful and mischievous boy he is, Peter grabbed the little bag of dust and he _ate _a handful. That's when he started to float up in midair. Usually fairy dust will wear off after a little while if you were to _put_ it on your body, but this stayed for a long time because he _swallowed_ it. He never has to put fairy dust on his body, _ever_. That same fairy dust continues to circulate inside his never aging body, giving him the everlasting ability to fly whenever he wants to." And with that, Tinkerbell flew away, leaving Amber speechless as to now knowing the secret to her epic twin brother's never ending ability to fly. And, well, she wanted to try to do the same.

**A/N: How does everyone like this story so far? Please review!**


	5. Hook and Wilson

**A/N: I have changed the name of Hook's son to Wilson, if you have not noticed from my recently updated previous chapters . Please read and review! (Also, Hook in this story looks like the version of Hook in Neverland 2011!) **

Hook and Wilson

The evil Captain James Hook looked over at his son, Wilson, very angrily. " Wilson! You **MUST** kill all those stupid fun-lovin' idiots or I will make sure that the rest of my crew will kill _you _if you _don't_." Wilson, who had a broken arm from Peter slamming him down to the ground at about 50 mph from flying down high in the air recently, looked at his father in anger, and then looked out at the island from where he sat on the ship, which was just steps away if he walked off the ship right now. He needed to find the epic Peter Pan and kill him. Wilson needed to make his father proud of him. He needed to make the _whole world_ proud of him. What he'd love to do is finally kill Peter, and make all evil people everywhere know his name, not just pirates, cuz Hook and his crew are the last pirates of their kind. So far, all he's done is made a fool of himself by losing a duel to the never aging boy dressed in leaves. His father is so angry that he has lost to the one boy he hates the most. Wilson knows that Hook will never forgive him if he can't kill Peter Pan.

"But, Father!, cried Wilson. How can I fight Peter if he has broken my arm? It'll be too difficult to balance myself with just one arm if we are fightin' in a difficult, uneven spot on the ship. And, my arm hurts dreadfully!" Hearing this, Hook walks back over to his son, the hook on his right arm now up against his own son's throat. His voice was lower and sounded extremely menacing. "If you can't deal with pain, you are _not _my son. You will not be fit to be part of this crew. And you are _most definitely_ not a Hook. If you _ever_ complain about not being able to kill that idiot boy just cuz' of a _little broken arm_, you are off this ship **forever!**" He took the threatening hook off his son's throat and walked away once again. Wilson got up, and shouted to his father that he was going to walk off the ship and go down to the island. He took a weapon with him. It is unknown what he has taken.

Meanwhile, at the Lost Boys hideout, Amber took the Fairy Dust, and was determined to fly just like her epic twin, without having to constantly put fairy dust all over her body. She took some of the sparkling, sacred Fairy Dust in her hand, and put it into her mouth and swallowed it. After she swallowed it, a enormous bright light burst out of her body. She could even feel the fairy dust mixing into her also never aging body and into her DNA. Then it happened. She lifted a foot off the ground. Then, her whole body lifted into the air. "_I'm flying! I know I flew to get here, but I had to use happy thoughts, not eat the fairy dust!_", she said to herself.

In one of the other rooms of the hideout, Peter stood telling his Lost Boys his plan on fighting Hook and Wilson when the epic time was right . Amber flew out of Peter's room, and flew over all 7 boys with amazing flying skills at epic speeds. She landed perfectly like she's landed over a million times, right in front of the stunned boys.

"How the heck _are _you flying?", Peter demanded. Amber knew she could have some fun with this. "Fairy Dust. Tink showed me how to use it. And it's not how ya _think _I used it." Amber lifted up in the air, smiling mischievously, her hands on her hips. "You _didn't_." Peter said angrily, walking up towards Amber. " Oh. I_ did_. I know how you fly and I also know how to fly pretty well. I challenge ya to a flight race across the Neverwood ,through the green NeverValleys and all the way to and up the mighty Neverpeak, Peter Pan." Peter was always up for an epic challenge. "Oh, you're _on_. And nobody flies as fast as Peter Pan! Nobody!" Peter flew out of there as fast as he could, laughing happily, his sister following closely behind him. They flew really fast, and right as they flew low above all the green trees, they saw Wilson Hook right under them, standing on the ground, holding a gun aimed right at the flying Peter Pan and his sister, Amber Pan. He was ready to kill them both. It was his time to prove he really could kill the epic Peter Pan. And, his sister, too. Though they were flying fast, he could aim pretty well. It was _his _time to shine. _His_ time to be happy, famous, and epically known.


	6. The Final Fight

**The Final Fight**

Wilson aimed the gun at Peter and Amber. He was ready to kill the reddish brown haired, never growing up, fun loving, adventurous, and brave forever 14 year old boy Peter Pan and his equally adventurous and competitive sister, Amber. He was gonna do this to prove to his father, Captain James Hook, that he was capable of killing his father's famous biggest enemy because he knew right now that Hook was ashamed of having a son who could not kill Peter Pan, and Wilson had to also show the world how purely evil he is.

Both kids stopped flying in their flight race in midair, hoping Wilson will not kill them if he shoots. They flew instantly fast, trying to get away from him. Wilson ran. He chased the two flying siblings so he'd never lose sight of them. Then, Wilson started to shoot at them. Peter dodged the bullets pretty easily, flying to the side quickly, or the bullets literally bounced off the blade of his dagger when he tried to save himself. Amber could dodge the bullets, and do the same as Peter. But, then, silence happened. And, Wilson was nowhere to be seen.

Amber and Peter looked at eachother , their adventurousness showing in their faces, flowing rapidly through their bones, their blood, their minds, everything. "Where the heck is he?", Peter asked, his hands bravely on his hips. Then, they both heard a faint rustling sound coming from some of the trees of the Neverwood directly below them. Peter and Amber looked directly at the source of the sound, Peter's dagger raised in a threatening manner. "Come out, you evil coward, you evil idiot. I know you're there, villain. Show yourself to me now, or I will find you and slice you to pieces!" Peter wasn't kidding. Just then, they heard the sound of a gunshot, and then another. Then another, bullets flying everywhere. Peter and Amber tried to fly away fast, towards the tall and mighty Neverpeak mountain to avoid getting killed. Wilson could never get to them there. But, for Peter, it was too late.

One of the bullets hit Peter in his right arm, another in his left leg, and another in his chest, just missing his heart. He fell to the ground, his dagger next to him. Amber ran to her twin brother. "Amber. You've gotta fight Wilson. You've gotta get him. You're a Pan. You're my sister! I know you can get him. I can't fight, but I'll be alright. Go and get him for me. I know you can do it! I know you have seen how he fights. You can be the best! ", Peter said weakly. He was in a lot of pain, struggling to stay alive, but he had to. He's Peter Pan.

Wilson walked up to his own enemy, Amber. "You idiot! I've always known you were evil. Purely evil. Now you will pay for horribly injuring my incredible brother! You will die, you _evil villain_!" , Amber said to Wilson. Just then, the sound of more rustling came through the forest. Wilson held his gun and aimed it towards the unseen source of the sound. "That must be the Lost Boys. I'll be glad to get them, too! Ha ha!" He shot at the sound right as the person emerged from all the trees at the end of the forest. The person fell to the ground, very bloody. It was Hook. Captain James Hook, Wilson's father, and Peter Pan's biggest enemy. He was dead. And, his own son mistakenly shot and killed him. Surprisingly, Wilson felt no pain as to doing this. "He ought to have been killed, anyway. He was not proud of me whatsoever. Even if he saw I had injured or even killed Peter, he wouldn't have been happy. He would've wanted to do it all himself. Even though I didn't know that'd be him coming over here, I'm still glad I did this. Now, Amber. Shall I injure you too? Or even_ kill_ you? I know I can. Cuz' I am a Hook. That's what I do. Say goodbye you little-" Amber then grabbed Peter's dagger sitting next to him on the ground and then she kicked the gun out of Wilson's hand, lunging directly at him with the dagger. The tip of the blade was _so_ close to his throat he could almost feel it ready to slice him. Amber said to him, "It's time to fight, Wilson. Using a _gun_ to fight is the _weak_ and _pathetic_ way of killing someone/fighting. Fighting with a sword or a dagger, well, that's just the _real_ and _epic_ way to do it!" Wilson backed away from Peter Pan's twin sister. He went to his father's body and grabbed the sword, and walked back to Amber. "We shall see who ends their life right now. Who shall it be? Good or evil? _Pan_ _or_ _Hook_?"

Then, the swords clashed. It was Amber vs. Wilson. Pan's sister vs. Hook's son. Both 14 year olds went at eachother, making the most aggressive of aggressive strikes at any part of their bodies. Amber still of course was the one who could fly. So, she lifted herself up into the air, still fighting Wilson. The tip of his sword got caught on some of the leaves on Amber's outfit (she had made herself one recently, matching Peter Pan's), and pulled her down, his sword now against her throat. He took it back behind him. He was ready to strike Amber with all of his might, and right as he did, Amber remembered how she had seen before how Hook had taught Wilson that if he was the person who was going to get caught in this, he was gonna turn back and hit the sword with all of his might, and knock it to the ground. So, Amber decided she was gonna do this. Right as Wilson's sword was inches away from her body, she moved her own dagger so powerfully that it hit against Wilson's sword with incredible intensity and it flipped just a few inches above him , and unexpectantly landed on his hand, the blade ultimately slicing his right hand off, just like Peter Pan once did to Captain James Hook.

Wilson fell to the ground, his hand bleeding very badly. Amber thought he was dead from all of his blood loss. "Looks like I have won, Wilson. Now, it looks like another _Pan_ has beaten _another_ Hook. And, Peter, I don't think we'll have to worry about Captain or Wilson Hook again!"Amber said to Wilson and then to Peter, as she laughed and walked towards her injured brother, flying him back to the hideout. He was so injured that Amber would have to take Peter's place, to his dismay, for a little while.

Wilson was not, in fact, dead. He got up, walked towards his dead father's body, and took off Hook's famously known and very bloody clothing and put it on his own body. Wilson also took off the Hook on his father's right arm/hand, and put it on, in place of the same hand his father had cut off by Peter Pan. But, Wilson's hand was cut off by Amber Pan. He looked evil. Disgustingly evil. "Nobody has heard the last of Hook. I shall be the new Captain Hook. Captain _Wilson _Hook, James Hook's son. And I shall be able to beat the Pans: Amber Pan and possibly even Peter Pan, when he recovers." Now, it won't just be Captain Hook vs Peter Pan anymore. For now it'll be Pan's sister Vs Hook's son. And then Peter Pan after. This is gonna be one epic new story. And, well, this is just the beginning of much epicness and fighting to come. It definitely is Pan's sister Vs Hook's son!

**The End... **

**For now...**


End file.
